Last Night
by Lissa.chann
Summary: What happened last night remains between JUST Hinata and Sasuke. But, if you're locked in a classroom it's between people that see you and cameras...but then again, if no one sees...no one knows. Lemon/SasuHina
1. Sticky Mess!

Chapter 1

Sticky Mess

Author Note: This chapter might be really short or not…but just bear with me and TRUST ME I will update When Faces Collide its just that this idea pooped into my head so quickly that I didn't even have time to name until I was almost done! So here you go….I present to you…LAST NIGHT! But before that read this funny random skit.

"No, don't put your foot there!" Sakura said intensively pushing Naruto away.

"I put my fucking foot there if I FUCKING want to FUCKING put it FUCKING there…" Naruto said resisting her and throwing daggers at her with his eyes.

"Well, why don't you stick it up your FUCKING ass?!" Sakura yelled at him putting his head into a headlock.

"Oh, YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!", Naruto screamed at her as he gritted his teeth.

The real story!

Hot, sweaty and very disgustingly gross is what you could possibly describe this 11th grade classroom, without of course…the angst kids. But in this classroom there is a teacher that resides here by the name of Mr.Kakashi Hatake resides. He is currently teaching geography to a group of angst kids.

"…And that's why the earth is round…any questions?" He looked around for hands…although he knew he wasn't going to get any.

No student EVER dared to raise their hand in Kakashi's classroom because if you did then he would pop a quiz on you so fast that you wouldn't be able to scream WHY?!

"Well…tis since there are no hands…there shall be a quiz tomorrow!" Kakashi said grinning under his mask.

A giant groan of teen angst and despair with a bit of death threats fell upon Kakashi who rubbed it off like it was nothing.

"Time for dismissal…file out." Kakashi said pointing and directing the kids to the doorway and outside.

Hinata Hyuuga had just waken up from her nap…there was no point in listening this class she always thought because after all she was a straight A student.

"Oh…"She said drowsily, "I must have fallen asleep…again."

She sighed, picked up books and headed for the door only to find it locked. 'What kind of idiot locks the door after leaving the room', she looked around, 'The kind of idiot that gets his keys before locking it'

Hinata sat down only to find the door out open to reveal a depressed looking Sasuke…possibly coming back to get his things that he left in the classroom.

"SASUKE…KEEP THE─", Hinata yelled to Sasuke only to find her act defeated before her eyes. "Door open…"

"Well, anyways H-Hello Sasuke…" Hinata said biting her lip and scratching her head.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied turning away from Hinata, "Why were you yelling at me…?"

"The door is locked…" Hinata mumbled while burying her head in her hands.

"Someone will let us out…" Sasuke said optimistically…which a rare occasion is.

'Damn idiot…I swear if Sakura hadn't of taught me how to show some emotion at times then I might have agreed with his ass!' Hinata thought while her anger was fuming.

"Sasuke have you looked at the time it's almost 5 pm…no one is going to get us out!" Hinata said glaring at Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied yet again in his I-don't-give-a-shit mood, that he only showed when he didn't really know what the hell was going on.

Silence fell upon the two's mouths as the light in the classroom was slowly diminishing.

'There is **no way** I'm going to survive with the emo kid if we don't start doing something productive.' Hinata thought to herself as she looked at Sasuke.

"We need to look around to see if there's any sheets that Kakashi keeps around just in case…", Hinata suggested.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said shrugging.

Hinata ignored this pessimistic comment, because she knew if she hadn't of ignored this then she would have been prompted to get kiba's dog akamaru to rape him.

She began looking in the broom closet to see if there was anything that they could possibly sleep on for the upcoming…night? An idea popped into Hinata's head.

"What's today?!" She asked trembling 'Oh…god what if its…'

"Its…"Sasuke flipped his sleeve down to look at his watch, "Friday…"

Hinata's eye twitched in disgust as she fell to her knees almost pulling down her skirt."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed in angst.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke asked her looking at her with an open brain this time.

"Sasuke, its Friday!" Hinata yelled shaking.

"So…"

"WE'RE STUCK IN HERE FOR THREE WHOLE, NEVER-ENDING DAYS!" Hinata screamed almost fainting." I have a sleepover to go to!!!!!!"

"I stopped caring after you said we're…" Sasuke said pulling together some desks for some so-called bed.

Hinata stopped to stare at Sasuke, but then sighed' I wonder if anything will get through to that boy…'

"There…done." Sasuke said, sighing, "The beds are ready…"

Hinata looked at the makeshift beds. 'They look pretty good to me…' she felt her stomach takes a churn, 'I think I need to lie down…'

She started for the bed and felt her stomach make another churn'…for a really long time…'

She lied down on the bed facing Sasuke, with her head on her hands and her elbow on the desk.

'This is…oddly comfortable', Hinata thought.

Sasuke couldn't help but stop and look at Hinata. 'Damn, she is sexy…' Sasuke thought.

He overlooked her…from her black pumps, her skinny jeans that caressed her sexy curvy hips, her blue tank sleeveless…strapless top, all the way up to her long flowing sexy blue hair that gently landed right above her hips. Sasuke let his lower region shoot up at this thought.

Hinata just happened to see Sasuke overlooking her…and wondered why. 'Why…must god curse me with such beautiful looks…but of course not to be boastful…I have Naruto…but again not to be boastful if I did wind up with Sasuke we could be a really popular couple.', She gasped, sighed, and then relaxed at the thought of being with Sasuke.

"Hinata…you've really changed over the years…you went from a shy little dumbass obsessed with Naruto to…a sexy 18 yr old that actually has a clue what's going on…", He smirked, " and I have to say that you're actually really beautiful…"

Hinata looked puzzled…her beautiful? She knew it but girls were to afraid to admit that she was way sexier than they ever were going to be, and guys usually crawled all over her…but they never really admit it. She was like the Lisa Zemo (1) of Konoha high…but it's just weird that Sasuke would admit it.

"Hinata…are you okay?" Sasuke asked her looking at the puzzled expression she was giving him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She responded shaking her head out of thoughts.

Author Note: So how did you like the new story, I know I said the chapter may be short but you never know I just did improve off and out of my notebook. Well the next chapter is coming up next week or any other day! I hope this story is an awesome hit! Oh yeah…thank god its Friday...cuz I have to go sell my soul on EBay. Not really but its fun to mention.

**Next Chapter: Heating Up! **

**Sasuke is about to do unmentionable things to Hinata but can she take it? OH SHIT I HOPE SHE CANS CUZ THIS STORY AIN'T FUCKING WRITING ITS SELF!**

**(1) Lisa Zemo off of Ned's declassified school survival guide…she used to be ugly like Hinata but got miraculously beautiful and every boy wants her while girls are jealous of her, but cookie fights for her affection and wins her ass in the end!**


	2. Heating Up!

Chapter 2

Heating Up!

Author's Note:

Ok…here goes the second chapter and I couldn't be more excited to post this AWESOMENESS up. But since I'm 12 coming net week they wont be up that fast as usual…you know I have seventh grade stuff to do…you know...and for all of those who want to know, no I did not sell my soul on EBay as expected.HA!Oh yeah another random skit.

"Are we going to play twister?" Gaara asked curiously.

'I hope we are because Temari said we were going to play with Kankuro…I think she said this was going to be a special edition of twister!' Gaara thought.

"Of…course…Gaara…now start taking off your clothes and get on the bed with Kankuro…" Temari said smirking.

'Threesomes are so fun.' Kankuro and Temari thought.

"YAY!" Gaara said as he jumped on the bed with Kankuro.

"Ok lets get started…", Temari started, "Gaara, put your...ahem…_third hand_ in this hole."

"Ok."

The real story!

Darkness started to fall into the classroom as both Hinata and Sasuke stood/sat there with just blank expressions on their faces.

'Why does it feel so tense around him…it's like there's a fucking emo cloud just forming over him!' Hinata thought looking over to Sasuke with narrowing eyes.

The air was hot and tense…as it usually was, of course. With confused teenager and an emo kid you never know _**what the hell was going to happen!**_

"You know, Sasuke…since you complimented me…" She started, "I should compliment you…"

"Hn…" Sasuke replied…again as usual, how convenient.

Fuming with anger Hinata took out her anger in her mind. ' That inconsiderate _bitch_…I might as well start calling Kiba because as soon as we get out of here Sasuke better get ready for a raping by akamaru.',

"When are you ever going to learn a new word?" Hinata asked Sasuke getting off of the bed.

"I don't know…", Sasuke smirked, which was a bad sign if you were a girl…because if you were a boy that just meant that you were going to get the shit beaten out of you…but if you were a _girl_ that meant a _whole 'nother story…_, "But…do you wanna learn something new?"

Hinata contemplated this for a moment…because if she said yes…then this would mean she would lose her virginity to the sexiest boy on the planet or just get something interesting done to her, but on the other hand…if she said no then she might just miss out on an interestingly odd opportunity…hmm, maybe she should just say─

"I guess so, but if this is one of those rhetorical questions then you can just take that question and shove right up your hairy─", Hinata was cut off by Sasuke's lips colliding with hers with such a violent yet gentle force even Hinata just had to give in to his needs and desires enough to swing her arms around his neck.

'What am I doing?! I should be…ah shit I stopped caring after he slid his finger up my…**SHIRT?!**', Hinata thought as she finally realized what the hell Sasuke was starting to do to her while she was caught off guard.

Sasuke broke the kiss and smirked at Hinata, who replied by smirking back.

"So…did you learn anything from this certain yet…ahem…quick lesson." Sasuke said leaning into her ear just enough to breathe in this question.

Hinata let her head fall ever so slightly to look at though she was bowing…but was actually smirking…oh what a marvelous sight for people about to be on their deathbed or just rather yet…dead.

Hinata began laughing hysterically as she threw her head back making her hair go into different directions but stopped due to the craziness of her laughter. "Yeah…Sasuke-kun", she said in a sexy voice like the one Naruto did in his sexy no jutsu but then finished the rest of the sentence in a crazy violent mean voice, "I LEARNED NEVER TO TRUST YOU AGAIN!"

As she finished this violent sentence (A/u note: I BROKE THE 4TH WALL! MUWHAHA!) she flung her leg into Sasuke's face causing him to, not only have broken teeth, but also fling into the wall with such a force that bounced right off of it and into the other wall…causing him to get stuck.(a/u note: he got flung into the other wall in when face collide! TOTAL DÉJÀ VU!)

"Do…you…" she started as she inched closer to Sasuke bending down to his level, "…think I'm that stupid?"

Sasuke groaned in agony and looked up…at the right angle for perverts like him too! He could see right down her shirt, down her bra, and right down to her beautiful (to him) breasts.

"…actually yes…" he said as he continued to look down her shirt, "…that you're dumb enough to come close enough to me so I can see right down your shirt…" he gave her boob a squeeze and smirked.

See, this would have been a funny moment if none of the sexual harassment had been involved…everyone would have forgotten about the kick and have laughed it off. But…no this _wasn't _one of those _funny situations._ This was one of those funny yet Bitch-you-better-run-and-run-fast! Situations…and the bad thing about it is that it involved an emo kid and a girl who _**just learned how to show more than one emotion.**_

Hinata, who was enraged with anger and also not knowing what she was doing, grabbed Sasuke by his collar and lifted him into the air…oh god this _is _going to be a good story!(a/u note: breaking the 4th wall again!)

"You…little...damn…pervert", she started as she grinded her heel into the ground, "I will fuck you up so badly…that you'll be saying 'I'm coming home, Elizabeth (1)' before you even touch the ground."

"Hn…" Sasuke said as he slid out of Hinata's grip and stood to face her.

Hinata rolled her eyes and looked at Sasuke in the almost darkness.

"I'm bored and I stink…I going to take a shower (2)…" Hinata said in a Shikamaru type of voice.

"Feh…" Sasuke said as he watched Hinata walk over to the bathroom.

Just as she was about to open the door, Hinata turned around. Making her hair fling around her shoulder. "You learned a new word..." she said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

'She's so damn…sexy. If I could only be in there with her touching her body…where she likes it...and just watching her take her clothes off…' (A/u note: FUCKING pervert), he thought to himself as he once again sighed at such a thought.

Hinata starting running the sink water…and leaned against the wall. 'He's a pervert…a _fucking pervert…_but he only wants attention…it's so adorable. Especially coming from him…but now its just getting nasty.'

-----------------------------------------------------20 mins later-------------------------------------------------------

Hinata finally finished her sink shower…but now was having trouble getting her towel on. I wonder why? (3) (A/u note: FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN DESTROYED!)

'Can't…fit…towel…over…large…boobs'; she thought to herself as she tried very hard to get the towel over her very c sized boobs.

As she finally got the towel over her boobs…began walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh…hello, Sasuke…I forgot you were here." Hinata began as she smirked with evilness, "But while you are here…you won't mind if I walk around, _near you…drying off_? _Oh, I know you won't_."

Sasuke bit his lip and held in his breath…because he knew if he said anything…he wouldn't be doing it with his mouth. Oh **NO**, If he happened to even try and say a word he knew that towel would be coming off quicker than she can moan to his touch.

Hinata smirked at the fact that Sasuke was _**breaking**_ to the fact she was in a towel. But, she knew that her fun would be over soon…because she drying off.

"Oh…well, I gotta go change into my pj's because I _was supposed to go to a sleepover_"

10 mins later

"Damn…it's cold in here." Hinata said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Sasuke turned around only to be in awe at what he saw what Hinata was wearing.

His mouth widened at her creamy white legs in blue silky shorts.

His eyes gaped open as he saw her cleavage showing strap blue top.

He was about to moan in this Heart-breaking process in which he was seeing at this very moment.

"Something…wrong?" Hinata asked as she inched closer to Sasuke's ear, "…Sasuke-kun?"

He snapped back into reality and answered with an emotionless tone. "Nothing's wrong…"

"Well, good because I'm going to sleep…" Hinata said as she quickly crawled onto the bad and fell asleep.

Sasuke had to hold his…ahem …_third hand_ down…for a very good reason. Which at this moment he just couldn't explain at this moment…for ahem…reasons.

"There has to be something interesting I can do at this moment…" Sasuke started, "…to Hinata."

Just then a thought popped into Sasuke brain as he inched closer to Hinata's legs…if he could torture her. Oh god, if could….ONLY! He knew exactly what to do with this precious opportunity…as he spread open her legs.

A/u note: Ok, that's the end of the damn chapter I hope you enjoyed it I know I did! Not to sound stupid or anything…of course. Hinata is acting like a moany BITCH! RIGHT?! Well…sucks shit ass for her…right? Oh yeah I have to go kill my dog. Not really, but again its fun to mention.

**(1)- I'm coming home Elizabeth…is from Redd Foxx who was an awesome actor he said this when he faked heart attacks…he actually died from a heart attack. SO MY TRIBUTE TO HIM IS THAT HES IN MY STORY!**

**(2)- Hinata was taking a "shower" in the sink in the bathroom or place people do "things" in Kakashi's classroom.**

**(3)- 4****th**** wall is that wall that is secretly kept between writers and readers, so that characters don't know that you're there yay!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Day one!**

**What's going to happen between Sasuke and Hinata?! AND WHO IS OUR GUEST CELEBRITY FROM BLEACH?! Hint: His name starts with a T. 1****st**** person to guess it write wins their name in the story!**

**Love, lissa-Chan-sensei14 your best 12 yr old writer!**


	3. Quick note for nisaachan

**Ok…hello people and people-ettes!**

**This is your favorite 12 yr old writer LISSA-Chan-SENSEI15!**

**For everyone who wants to know…no I will not be posting a new chapter yet until next week or probably the weekend! Sorry…I say this because I almost missed Naruto last night because it took me almost 3 or 4 hours to write the last chapter…and because of that I fell asleep about to watch Death Note! Oh my god…that means…I missed seeing L…oh god I love his hair…I swear if he were real I would cut off all his hair and make it into a weave for myself. But never mind that!**

**For those of you wanting to know… (Again) the winner of the story is...drum roll**nisaa231295**for guessing Hitsuguya Tousuhiro! The smexy shortie with the white hair! Good for you Nisaa-Chan! But for all of you who at least gave a damn and gave an effort you get your name in the story also…but not as big as Nisaa-Chan's part! That means you XxfreecokexX…I mean it.**

**Also I know you guys might want some entertainment in this short chapter because it's just an update…so another short skit…except that it's even longer!**

**SHORT SKIT!**

Sakura giggled as she jumped onto the bed with only a matching set of bra and underwear.

"Oh…Sasuke, you spoil me so badly…" Sakura said as she gave Sasuke a kiss.

"I do it because I love you…" a Sasuke type of voice said.

Sakura had been waiting for this moment for almost all of her life…a time in bed with Sasuke with no interruptions. What could possibly go wrong with this unprecedented encounter?

"Sasuke…I know we're young but…" Sakura licked her lips and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. "…but would you please make love to me?"

'I hope he says yes…' Sakura started, '…Because I've been waiting for this my whole life!'

A calm musty atmosphere surrounded the room as Sakura's question remained unanswered for some amount of time…maybe even more than 30 seconds.

"Yes…" Sasuke started, "I would love to have hardcore sex with you…"

Sakura smiled whole-heartedly as she let Sasuke enter her….sh─

"Sakura…honey…what's going on?" Sakura's mother started, "I hear two types of the same voices"

You see…Sakura's mother didn't know that…ahem…_Sasuke_…was fucking her daughter.

"I'm coming in!" Her mother stated as she barged into Sakura's room and quickly finding out what was happening.

"Sakura…honey…" Sakura's mother started as she saw what her daughter was doing, "…are you…_**masturbating **_with a blow-up doll of Sasuke?"

Sakura had been caught doing the dirty dirty with a blow up doll of Sasuke and a vibrator….how fucking obsessed can you be with one boy…and where do you find a Sasuke blow-up doll?

"Uh…" Its true she _**had been**_ masturbating with a blow up doll of Sasuke and a vibrator…she just didn't think anyone would notice the fake voices and the moaning sounds. "…It's not my fau─"

Sakura was quickly cut off by her mother screaming in joy and getting a video camera to record this precious moment in history…possibly not even the first.

"Oh…I'm going to put this on YouTube…"

"MOM!"

"Sakura's first masturbation…I GOTTA SHOW SASUKE!"

"MOM!"

"MY BABY'S FIRST MASTURABTION!"

"MOM! THIS WASN'T EVEN MY FIRST!"

That's how you end a conversation.

**THE END!**

**Ok…if you thought that was good then wait till the next short skit before chapter three! Thanks for all the updates…that just keeps me going! I swear when I got my first review on this story I read it over and over more than like 20 times! THEN…SCREAMED! But…sorry I had to end the skit…see you guys later…because I have to go talk to my iPod and tell it is nice and pretty. (It's a blue nano…got it when I was 11…had it for a year and it's the older skinnier type of nano not the new one…hate the new ones.)**

**Love, Lissa-Chan-sensei15 your favorite 12 yr old writer!**


	4. Day One!

Ok, so I am really sorry about the fact that I haven't updated in like a month, I've been really stressed out by the fact I'm in the really smart program and if you don't keep your grades at or above 80 you'll be kicked out. (This is only in math and science) I'm on academic probation, so I'm not really worried because I'm doing a bit better now, but that is no excuse to deny the people their favorite story and CHAPTER! But before that a short skit. This should be funny! Oh yeah there is a drum roll LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!! Ask me bout it lata.

Zabuza (yes I know he's dead) was as happy as he could be. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Best of all, the strange girl he had picked up was really hot and he knew he was going to get something tonight.

He grinned at his nasty thoughts, as he stopped at a flower shop to get some flowers for his new girlfriend, what was her name?

He pondered at this for a while, and finally remembered her name as he bought the flowers and neared the door of his home. 'Oh yeah her name was Haku'

"Oh Haku, HONEY! WHERE ARE YOU, ZABUZA WANTS SOME LOVING IN THE BED!" Zabuza yelled.

"Ok, I'll be right out!"

"Oh, yeah!" Zabuza thought, ' I might just take off my mask for this one.'

The REAL story!

Chapter Three: Day one!

Sasuke grinned as he opened Hinata's legs and wanted to see what else might wait for him there. Ain't any gold and riches where Sasuke was going to go. All there was in that treasure chest was yogurt and not the edible kind.

He grinned even wider at the fact that the success rate of Sasuke's plan was going even HIGHER! Higher than the author had expected, higher than the readers had expected, higher than the, well, you get what I'm saying.

He slowly, yet in a hurried way, opened her legs farther and stopped, wondering if she were wearing underwear. Just then a rock came out of nowhere and hit Sasuke on the head. Wonder where it came from?

"Finish the damn disgusting deed you were going to do!" Yelled Nissa-Chan.

"I don't have to!" Sasuke said looking up with a mean face and his head shaking from the impact of the rock.

"Shut up bitch, swallow (1)." Snickered Lissa-Chan.

"What?" Nissa-Chan asked as she tilted her head to the side and was drawn closer as she had a few things whispered in her ear by Lissa-Chan(2).

"OOOHHHH!" Nissa-Chan started as she brought out a bazooka "You heard her", they were quickly cut off by someone dragging them off the story line.

'Ok, that was awkward.' Sasuke thought as he proceeded with his plan.

He pulled off her shorts with such ease that only a true master of sex could do it, and in this case, this master was Sasuke.

He grinned even wider at what he saw; the perverted grin of an 18 yr old could go so far.y'know?

Those blue and white panties with snowflakes on them made his lower region shoot up faster than a weed in a bug-infested neighborhood full of cats. He let this happen but then thought. 'If I let my, (I'M SAYING IT!) dick shoot up like this it might rub against any part of her body and I might get slapped and then called a pervert and she might have her dad come track me down and shoot me dead, so I'm just going to bring this baby back down.'

He shook his head clear of all these thoughts and proceeded with his well thought out plan.

'This is definitely all I need.' he said as carefully slid off Hinata's (GET READY FOR THIS!!) underwear and grinned even wider than I can grin. That's pretty wide.

Sasuke stopped for a second; he contemplated what just might happen, if he had some choices or plans.

These thoughts he would think of later…because right now he had some other _business_ on his hands.

He threw her underwear to the side as he grinned even more…. she was pretty clean (got me? o. O) and she looked pretty good without her underwear on.

Oh, the things he would do to her…and the things she couldn't do to him. He might just lose his virginity to this girl if he was willing enough…how _could_ she sleep through all of this?

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he caressed her thighs and felt their lush softness…those thighs would soon be his. He quickly yet slowly (how is that _even possible_!) inserted his finger into her.

Hinata tossed; turned and finally moaned in her sleep as she was experiencing the pleasure that Sasuke was providing her. Sasuke smirked (finally no grinning!) at her ecstasy in her sleep.

He…never thought about this before but…Sasuke might actually have developed feelings for Hinata. He just realized that he loved the way she walked. Always with her flowing hair behind her and her posse…but she always seemed to outshine all the other girls. He loved the way that she talked. Never in third person like that annoying Sakura…she just had her own sexy way of making things work when she talked. And…not to mention he also and_ always_ loved the way that she just looked and her overall appearance. He loved her beautiful flowing hair…her sexy outfits that didn't show too much but told people that she _ran this_. He loved her personality and the way she just knew how to make people talk and not in a forceful way. And the way she knew when to be sexy and when not to be. Sasuke didn't realize this but…he actually loved Hinata and he wasn't gonna let anything get in the way of that. Not even Naruto.

He sighed as he shook this thought from his although it was hard to shake the fact that you really loved someone and you didn't know it…. anyways, Sasuke smirked at the fact that he had exceeded his expectations of even getting into her…. (Damn straight I'm saying this…) pussy. He wanted to take this up a notch and he didn't mean taking off his pants and having violent sex scene in a school.

He inserted another finger into her and smirked as she moaned even louder than last time. Her moan was sexy, and it turned him on…more than any other girl's moan turned him on.

Hinata was in a white place that she had never seen before. It was completely white and didn't have any light coming into it, not even a piece of furniture or anything. It scared her…worse than any of her wildest dreams. She looked around for any sign of life other than she…although it was still hard to see in a pure white place that you had no idea even existed until you actually visited it.

Hinata flinched…. she felt some pleasure erupting inside of her and she didn't know where it was even coming from…was she dead? Aw, crap if she were dead then she would _**never**_ be able to go to Sakura's sleepover now!

'Where is this coming from? Because whoever is making me feel this much pleasure…I will up, _oh that one felt __**good**_', She thought to herself as she still looked around for someone or her conscience to at least fill her in on whatever the hell was happening.

She saw a figure off into the distant way…it was kind of short for a random person to appear out of nowhere…she also didn't know what gender it was. Wait was that more than one person? She started towards the one or two figures.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Hinata asked with some authority and fear in her voice.

The figure quickly disappeared and then reappeared as quickly as it appeared before her eyes. It was a boy…and it was accompanied by a tall woman with large busty breasts that seemed to almost pop out of her…gi? (2) The boy had silver hair and was seriously short like he hadn't had a growth spurt or something. Anyways, he had on a gi also…they both had a sword sticking out of the sides of their gi's.

"…Um, who are you two?" Hinata asked with a confused look on her face.

"I guess she isn't as smart as she looks…" the boy with silver hair started "…ahem, sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier…"

'Aw, he is soooo kawaii!' thought Hinata as she bent down to his level.

He flinched at her horrid attempt to make him feel any better about his height problem. "…I am Hitsugaya Toshiro (that's how they spell it in Japan…), captain of the seventh squad and this is my utterly stupid lieutenant Ma"

The busty woman simply smiled at him and put her hand in front of his face to tell him to shut up. "…Please, Toshiro let me introduce myself! And I am **not **stupid!" She started as she put her hand down "…I am Rangiku Matusmoto! I'm his lieutenant…"

"…You still didn't answer my question…who the hell are you?" Hinata asked biting her lip and getting back up to face Matsumoto.

"…As I said she _**isn't **_as smart as she looks…" Toshiro started "…ok, here's the truth. We really are Matsumoto and Toshiro, but you are in a genjutsu…and the only way to escape is to just do something incredibly embarrassing."

She was so not up for this first of all, she just met these two about 30 seconds ago. Second of all, what the hell? A GENJUTSU? He couldn't just give her a sleeping pill? Hinata rolled her eyes and prepared to face this ultimate humiliation, whatever it took to get her out of here.

She sighed and fingered for Toshiro to come closer. She then bent down to his level again, whispered something in his ear and bent back up.

"…Are you serious?" He asked her in a bored tone and she responded with a nod. "…Um…okay."

Toshiro "accidentally" jumped and pulled down her shirt and bra revealing her (equally large to Matsumoto's) oversized breasts.

She quickly bent down and grabbed her bra and put it on, glaring at Toshiro.

"…I feel like Janet Jackson (3)…" Hinata mumbled under her breath.

"What size are you?" Matsumoto asked sounding bubbly and carefree as usual.

"WHAT?" Hinata yelled as she turn a different shade of red not known to the human world yet.

She knew she had to do something embarrassing but wasn't revealing her _**new cup making boobs?**_ She growled quietly to herself and mumbled something incoherent putting her down towards Matsumoto.

"…What was that?" Matsumoto grinned as she lifted up her twin's head.

"…I wear a size 36 D…" Hinata said turning another shade of red.

Toshiro's eyes widened as his gaze lowered from her face to her bra exposing some of her cleavage…he licked his lips and breathed heavily as he saw her bra opening threatening to break open and expose her breast once more. He wanted her…didn't know why…but he _wanted her…hotness and all._

Sick and perverted thoughts overwhelmed the 18 yr old Uchiha as he was soon already holding onto Hinata's legs for support and was also licking her dry. (Got me?) He couldn't hold his temptation in. He really couldn't help it…she was sleeping on that genjutsu and wasn't making a sound. Also, she was so sexy in her pajamas and looked even better without them on.

He struggled to hold in a moan as the pressure inside his body overwhelmed him and frankly couldn't take it anymore. He just had to let this pressure out. Somehow…he didn't exactly know how…but he was gonna make this feeling go away.

"Can I leave now?" Hinata asked gritting her teeth and biting her bottom lip.

"…Mmm…" Matsumoto was in deep thought as she made a silly face that showed this. "…Um, SURE!"

"Finally…" Hinata said, as she was about to perform the justu to get out of where ever she was.

But, Toshiro grabbing her arm and pulling her down to his level interrupted her.

"…Write this down…" He said as he gave her a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Um…ok", Hinata answered unsure of what would happen if she wrote this down.

" 802 3456…" He said looking at her.

"…The hell is this?" She asked examining the paper.

"…If you add a 410…that's my number…" He said smirking and disappearing with a flash.

Hinata flinched and stuffed the paper in her pocket. 'I think I might call him…. he kind of cute…', Hinata thought to herself as she did the justu.

The sound of squishing and moving was abundant, as Hinata woke up.

She remained still but moved her gaze towards the bottom of her, near her legs and saw what she didn't really want to see.

Sasuke was licking her inside out, making sure that he hadn't forgotten any parts…he didn't want anyone to feel _neglected_. He wanted her, bad…and as he said earlier **nothing **going to stop him from getting what he wanted. No…from what he _needed_…what he needed was Hinata, and nothing was going to stop him. _No one._

Hinata flinched and bit her lower lip as she saw what he was doing…yet she _loved _it. God, what was she going to do? This was scaring the little shit that she had left in her after she had pooped on herself earlier. (I'm not EVEN going into a flashback on that one…)

Panting heavily, Sasuke lifted his head up and smirked at Hinata's reaction to his present towards her. 'She has apparently awaken from her…ahem…_sleep_.'

Sasuke's smirk widened as he heard her about to stutters something _interesting _out of her mouth.

"…S-Sasuke D-Did…w-were you just…", Hinata stuttered out shocked, scared, and also dumbfounded at what she was seeing at this moment.

"Something _bothering you_…eh, _Hinata-Chan?_", Sasuke started as he disappeared from one side of the bed to right behind her whispering into her ear. "…Still need to be satisfied?"

Hinata froze even more than she was frozen now…which I might remind, is physically impossible unless you were dead…so it's either Hinata has **just** died or she is the greatest master of extreme freeze tag ever known to man. Anyways, she was frozen and aware that #1: Sasuke was behind her. #2: She was half naked. And the most important of them all she was on the verge of getting raped…or something better than that. She was going to do this non-forcibly. (Got me?)

He smirked at the fact that she stopped moving in surprise. 'This was going to be a good night…', Sasuke thought to himself.

It was quiet and the air wasn't tense at all in fact it was actually quite…well, there Ain't really any words to describe how both of the teens were feeling at the same time…if I were to describe how they were both feeling at the same time…there would be no point in me _**even**_ putting it in this story.

Sasuke placed himself on Hinata's lap with his legs on either side of her cupping her face and placing his forehead against hers.

"Wrap your legs around my waist…", Sasuke said in a demanding in his normal voice.

"…I don't have to!", Hinata said as her warm breath caressed Sasuke's face.

"…You might just want to…", Sasuke said as he gently caressed her thigh and rubbed on it.

She shuddered and wrapped her creamy white legs around his waist and sat on his lap.

The air was hot and tense now with a slight catch of fear and apprehension. If something were to happen tonight then it would be on the terms of Hinata and Sasuke. Whatever those terms may be.

Sasuke grinned, "…I think that you need to still be satisfied."

Hinata bit her bottom lip for the umpteenth time today as she got a little fear in her. She didn't know whether to grin back at him or scream and bust down the door and run outside in just her very short and cleavage showing pajama top. 'I'm scared for my fucking life here! He might rape me and I MIGHT NEVER get my virginity back…then on the other hand I _could be about to have the best sex I've just ever had in my whole entire life_…man I Ain't never been so scared in my whole life…', Hinata thought to herself.

Sasuke's grin widened as he ran a finger down Hinata's back going past her bra strap, going down to her waistline and back up to the middle…feeling her curves, smoothness and all. He used his teeth to unhook her bra and smirked as her bra fell to the floor with ease.

Hinata gasped and covered her breasts as much as she could as Sasuke smirked at her even more. (Did I mention that neither of them have shirts on?)

Sasuke ran his finger along Hinata's back once more and caressed her sides once more. Hinata's back arched to his touch…his strong yet gentle touch.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata moaned as she had her arms pushed down by Sasuke so that she could face him. Both of the teens staring at each other…in the complete darkness.

Sasuke looked over Hinata. She had **nothing** on…and she looked sexy as hell, he didn't care what anyone said now…Hinata was now his. He had her naked and possibly wet. He only had his underwear on and he had never been more turned on in his life. '…As I said this should be an interesting night', Sasuke thought as he leaned in towards her and gently placed his lips against hers. He bit her bottom lip simply begging for entrance as she eagerly granted him it, She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and get pulled closer by Sasuke wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sasuke pulled away from Hinata and massaged her breasts with ease and earned a long moan from Hinata.

'We just…kissed. I'm naked wet and I just kissed Sasuke Uchiha…it's official now I am now single. I might as well break up with…never mind I already broke up with him when I kissed Sasuke.' Hinata thought as she sighed from this experience.

There was a quick moment of silence…in which where Hinata put her bra and underwear back on. Sasuke sighed and went behind Hinata and held her tight around her waist. "…Hinata?" Sasuke said in a voice that wasn't like his own. It had timid ness and innocence in it.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she buried her head into Sasuke's chest and looked up at him.

"…I'll never let you go…I don't care what anyone says. I will **never** let you go…" Sasuke said as he looked away from her.

Hinata chuckled a bit to herself. She knew that he meant it…a bit too early for it but, she **knew **he just meant it.

First hour: Sakura thought she had just got caught in a traffic jam.

Second hour: Tenten didn't even want to know what was happening.

Third hour: Ino had taken her hair out and banged her head against the wall.

Fourth hour: Temari had to beat up all of them because they wouldn't shut up.

It was official…. Hinata was late to Sakura's sleepover.

"Where the hell is that girl?" Tenten asked with a eye twitching towards anyone that would be willing to listen. She pin curled her hair for the eighth time that night.

"…Call her cell phone…before I kill myself." Ino said quickly as she gave a death glare to anyone that was willing to look at her the wrong way. Which in this case was everyone at the time.

"For once Ino-pig…" Sakura started as she pulled out her LG Rumor "…you thought of something smart for once."

The blonde scowled evilly at the pink haired girl who was grinning cheekily.

Sasuke had Hinata in a tight hold and wasn't intending to let her go until he got a good idea. And by good he meant another sex craze.

Sasuke turned Hinata around to face him and bent his head down and nibbled at her panties. He apparently thought that she was awake when she actually just dozed off in his arms. How cute. (...I'm fucking tired)

He slipped off her underwear again…to find them dripping wet. He threw the sopping wet underwear to the side…as he held her leg open with one finger while the other lay off to the side, propped up by Sasuke's own leg. He smirked as he inserted one finger into her and she immediately woke up.

"Ready for round two?" Sasuke said smirking at her surprise.

He was interrupted by a very loud ring tone ringing from Hinata's Krazr.

_The city is at war! It's playtime for the young and rich._

_Ignore me if you see me…cuz I just don't give a shit!_

_The city is at war, bless the young and rich._

_With designer clothes and designer friends._

"If you know what's good for you…then you won't answer it." Sasuke started as he rested his head on her shoulder still holding her up. "You'll never get service in here…"

"Okay…" Hinata said as she stayed still. "Sas"

He inserting his finger inside of her quickly cut her off.

"…You talk way too much." Sasuke said as he swirled his finger inside of her. He saw her bite her lower lip, he took that as a signal.

He then inserted another overwhelming finger into her.

"The more you talk or even make a 'signal'…I'll pop you. (Got me?)", He said as he smirked again.

Biting her lip and breathing heavily Hinata knew this was _**way **_too much for her to handle…she was going to have to give in to the sexy pressure that was Sasuke.

But really, what was she **supposed** **to do**? Just act like this wasn't affecting her physically and mentally? The truth was that it actually did and Sasuke was torturing her beyond her wildest dreams. It could also be the possibly best thing that happened to her, so Hinata was going to do something she did but in a different way. She was going to…return the favor.

**A/u Note: Did you like the chapy It took me really long to make I started on Thursday at 7pm and ended on Friday at 5 AM! I fucking love you guys that much to actually even think of writing a chapy this long! I LOVE MY FANS! gives all of you a cookie YAY! I was so fucking tired…and the fact that this shikamaru loving 12 yr old had to write a partial lemon in this chapter made me feel like wanting to go to sleep…because I've read them and NOW I WRITE THEM! The only thing keeping me awake was #1: Bleach, Linkin Park, Boys Like Girls, Lil Jon, Ying Yang Twins, Snoop Dogg, Aaliyah, Avril Lavigne, and anything else on my play list on ! (Names lissaliss) and #2: The fact that I had to make the best partial lemon y'all have EVER SEEN FROM A 12 YR OLD! If I Ain't has one then I am not having this chapter. Oh yeah…lookie.**

**Next Chapter: Hinata and Sasuke turn things up a bit and what'll happen we don't know? Anyone wanna guess? Whoever guesses the closet gets told what happens in the next chapter! YAY! All I gotta say is there WILL be a DAMN SEROUIS LEMON! .**

**(1): This is from the song "Pop Bottles" by birdman and Lil' Wayne the term means…um how can I put this? Um, lemme just say it bluntly. SWALLOW MY CUM BITCH! Okay…got that covered. Ha.**

**(2): Gi is a standard Shingami uniform. Shingami is a Soul Reaper. Soul Reaper is a person that FUCKING KILLS EVIL SOULS. Got me?**

**(3): If you can remember at the Super bowl in 2004, at the end of the line 'I'm gonna have you naked by the end of this song' Justin Timberlake accidentally tore open Janet Jackson's shirt (although they said it was supposed to leave a lacy red bra…wait where can I get a lacy red bra in size 36 AShows how small my 12 yr old boobs are…haha.?! and they were performing together.) revealing her right booby…shame on you Mr. Timberlake.**

**Well, that's it…SORRY FOR THE MONTH LONG WAIT!**

**Love (seriously), **

**Your favorite (and possibly best) 12 yr old writer,**

**Lissa-chan-sensei15!**

**BYE!**

Also this chappy was over 4,000 words...happy almost 10,000. Heh.


	5. It was ALREADY up a notch

**Okay, so sorry I haven't updated in like a month or two. I finally got a permission slip and this Friday I'm going to SIX FLAGS IN NEW JERSEY! , I'm hungry and most of all I was taking a state test that I need to go to high school, DAMN MY SCHOOL! I HATE MY LIFE, AND SCHOOL! But, don't blame me I'm only one emo kid, just think how much hatred can come from more than TWO emo kids. LOL. Before the story I need some short skits! YES! Before the short skit, warnings! **

**WARNING:**

**The following chapter contains intense Lemons!**

**Yeah, you can read it, but if you don't like the Lemon, don't fucking flame me or else I will call you a pussy or an ass-hole pussy ass little dipshit bitch, Got me? Or I'll eat your fucking babies! LOL.**

**Short Skit!**

ﾁ"Damn, Naruto, look!" Kiba said as he nudged Naruto and signaled towards some lady with a big ass and brown hair.

ﾁﾁ"…She looks familiar.", Naruto said questiongly as Kiba grinned and took a good swig of his sake(1).

ﾁ"Damn, all that on those jeans", He said in awe as he shook his head ,"If only I could be those jeans, if only."

ﾁ"Um, Kiba…"Naruto started but was swiftly cut off by Kiba.

He gave another sigh of relief and somewhat despair. ﾁ" …Sexy, Nice, and thinks, no _knows_ what's going on, sounds like the girl for me."

ﾁ"Hmmm, she actually reminds me of my mom…" He said with a puzzled look on his face.

ﾁ"Dude, she _is _your mom!" Naruto exclaimed as he fought to held back a laugh.

Kiba spat out the drink he was drinking, as he found out that he was about to date his own mother if Naruto hadn't of stopped him.

**The Real story!**

Could anything be tenser than this? It might have been if Hinata had given another signal, but she probably didn't if her ass knew what was good for her.

Sasuke grinned at her silence. She was so _oblivious_ to the fact that Sasuke was going to have some fun with her. Not the ﾁ'Hey lets play kill Ashley first!' game. The pedophile, 'Hey want to play sex?' game.

How in the name of _living __**fuck**_ was Hinata gonna carry this out? Would she randomly say ﾁ'TAKE MEH, SASUKE!' or would she carry this out the old fashioned way?

ﾁ'Fuck this shit. Two 18 yr olds get randomly trapped in a classroom, they have no way out and their playing the how to have sex game **this shit is **_**crazy**_.' Hinata thought to herself as she mentally shook her head. 'Man, I will take this shit to a whole 'nother level.'

Hinata gently caressed Sasuke's sides with her hands and placed her head on his shoulder. God, if this doesn't work, she didn't know what would. Maybe, peppers or tomatoes with that salad.

ﾁ"…Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she snuggled up closer to his chest.

Sasuke took his finger out of her at an increasingly slower and slower rate, that he knew would bring anyone (any girl that is) to succumb to his needs…or for this matter _his wants_.

ﾁ"Yes?" Sasuke answered smoothly as he lifted her up so that she could face him.

She was so beautiful, even when her hair was messed up. It was still long, flowing, and black. God, he couldn't believe what the fuck he was saying. He was acting like a fan boy. Possibly the first fan boy that ever existed, wait._ Uchiha Sasuke _a _fan boy_? Never, maybe, but **never**, _maybe_, for Hinata. _**Always for Hinata**_, he couldn't believe it but, he actually _loved her._

ﾁ"…Um, Sasuke I'm about to ask you something…or just tell you", Hinata said as she used one of her fingers to push a strand of hair back. '…Got rice (2)?' Hinata thought as she chuckled very quietly to herself.

ﾁ'God, how _do _you say fuck me to a dude that just finger popped the living pussy shit out of you? Maybe, you just say 'Fuck me' and get that cherry popping shit over with… Hinata pondered how to do this for a moment as she rolled her eyes in frustration and mentally groaned. '...after this shit, I'm fucking killing my self wait, but then Sasuke would be sad. Oh, hell who gives a shit right now?'

Biting her lip even more Hinata spoke up in a timid voice that sounded like a 12 yr old's (Hey that's me!), ﾁ"…Sasuke, I want you to….", She stopped for a second a gulped the lump that was in her throat, "…fuck me."

Sasuke was a bit taken back by this statement. She put it so bluntly, but she the made the message pretty damn clear. She wanted someone to fuck her or have _sexual intercourse_ with her…and she actually chose _him_. The prettiest girl in school wanted Sasuke Uchiha to _pop her cherry_. Not the greatest feat in the world, but it was a start. How did or did she not like it, _that, my friend, is the question_.

Sasuke smirked at her in such a way only a true pro could do that. Pro at, possibly doing things with his tongue or hands. Gross.

Hinata gave out a small eeek… when this certain smirk had appeared his face, and for a couple other reasons.

#1- That shit is _**scary**_.

#2- That shit is _**crazy**_.

#3- It's either you go through with it or not. (Got me?)

#4- Light Yagami's last name reversed is I'm a gay, which was downright funny.

But, to her surprise Hinata decided that she was going to go through with this. Because, If she didn't she just might miss out on the only fun and sexy way to lose her virginity. And if she did that, then she might just kill herself faster or achieve a new level of stupid called Hinata's stupid (3).While that may be a feat it's not something to be very proud of.

Sasuke gave his famous smirk with an added ﾁ'Bom-Chicka-MOTHERFUCKING-womp-womp', and slickly pinned her to the bed and unhooked her bra with such ease…Hinata didn't even know _what _the hell was happening.

He let go of her and smirked even more as her bra fell to the floor.

Hinata covered her breasts as best as she could, but that was physically impossible, being as they were humongous and bigger than melons at this moment.

Sasuke nodded to indicate she should put her arms down or Sasuke would for her, she shook head.

Hinata was seriously scared right now. Because, well, she was about to lose her virginity to Sasuke. She knew you were supposed to be all excited, but she was fucking scared out of her wits. She didn't even know why, maybe it was because she, no. She could never, but then again _could she?_ The fact still remained…Hinata might or actually _loves_ Sasuke.

Sasuke licked her nipple, earning a short satisfaction moan from Hinata. He lapped her nipple with his tongue and finally sucked on it. He massaged one breast in one hand and kept the other one occupied with his mouth. He didn't want to leave _**anything**_ unattended.

Hinata struggled to hold in an extended version of the last satisfaction moan. Because what Sasuke was doing right now deserved more than just one simple moan.

Sasuke…just couldn't hold his fantasies in. His member was _so big_. She was damn _willing_. He knew she wanted it as much as he did. He **needed satisfaction**. There was no holding back now; there was no one to stop them. Sasuke was going fucking crazy, he needed **serious** satisfaction. ﾁ'GOD, I NEED HER!' He yelled in his head as he bit his lip.

ﾁ"Sas−", Hinata started to moan but was swiftly silenced by Sasuke pressing his fiery, sexy and passionate against her cold, yet begging and wanting lips.

Hinata pushed him against the bed as they were rolling a bit, still kissing passionately. Sasuke caressed her sides a bit and ran his hands down her side. Hinata slipped her tongue in as Sasuke did too. Sasuke pulled away from her as they both were panting heavily.

Hinata sat there staring into Sasuke's onyx eyes…they were so deep and emotionless to her. She wanted possibly even more than he did want her.

Sasuke decided to take up another notch; he wanted her more than ever now. He couldn't hold these emotions, even if he was an emo kid.

Sasuke, still pinning Hinata to the bed, grinned and tugged at Hinata's underwear with his teeth. Hinata made a stupidly scared face, the type that only scared people make. No, not the _ﾁ'__Mann-this-fucking-SUCKS!'_ face. The _ﾁ'__Aw-man-this-is-some-serious-shit' _face.

Sasuke didn't wait for Hinata to answer his plea for what was in her pants. He took the situation in his own hands. He gently, yet forcefully pulled/ripped Hinata's underwear from right under her legs.

She wanted him…so badly, and she knew nothing was going to stop this boy from…letting _it_ go. She wanted, no _needed_ him. Didn't he know that his love was the sweetest sin she could _ever _have? (4)

Sasuke, not hesitating, pinned Hinata's warm and begging body against the wall with one of her legs on the desk and him pinning one her legs to the side.

'This is it…' Sasuke thought. He knew that if he didn't do this that he would and might just be scarred for the rest of his life. He might even have to watch that movie…what was it called? Oh yeah, the _40 year old virgin!_ God, he **had **to do this. He loved this girl and he knew a one-night stand would just do it…the question was _did she love him?_

_This would __**all**__ determine it now_.

Breathing with _extremely_ heavy breaths Hinata waited for it…she wanted him and his trouser snake. (LOL!) She never knew how it was going to feel but she knew it probably wasn't going to be pleasurable at first…but she wanted to experience it for herself. _Now._

Sasuke took a deep breath and bit his lip as he plunged into her…tightness and all.

She was so tight and he had to move around to get adjusted to her tight set pussy. She felt so damn _good_…so begging and he loved the way she felt on the inside. He just loved _everything about her._

Hinata moaned as he explored every inch of her…when he moved around inside of her. When he adjusted her. When he did _anything_…she just moaned louder at these available times.

He loved it when she moaned. He waited for every single moan…and when it finally came, he swore that his eyes rolled back into his head. It was just so _intoxicating_.

He slowly moved inside her as the pressure built up in him. The tightness soon started to go away as he soon became adjusted to her insides. He knew that she liked it…from the way she moaned every time he moved and went a bit faster to keep up with the pace.

Hinata moaned louder at his faster change of pace. She grabbed his shoulders and used one of her hands to grab a tuff of his hand to tell him to stop torturing her…as though she was a play toy.

Sasuke grinned as she grabbed a tuff of his hair; telling him to stop doing what he was doing. But, both of them probably knew that he _wasn't_ going to stop anytime soon…even _if_ she wanted him to stop.

He wanted her moans as bad as she wanted his steady movements...it was like there wasn't anything better on the _earth than that._

She just wanted him so _damn __**badly**_; there wasn't anyone or _anything _to stop them from what they were doing right now. NOTHING.

Hinata couldn't hold this in much longer…she needed to let this out. She knew he did too. They both needed this moment together. (Dude…I'm like sooo wasted off apple juice XD)

Hinata breathed even heavier than last time as she was about to let go…," SAS-SU-KAY!" She screamed as his member went faster, harder, and deeper inside of her core," TAKE ME! TAKE ME! FUCK ME! YOU'RE KILLING ME! I DON'T CARE **WHAT** YOU DO, JUST STOP TORTURING ME AND GO FASTER!"

He did as he was told and struggled to hold in an everlasting erection followed by the dripping of 'milk' onto her legs. He went faster as she moaned and gripped onto his hair and shoulders.

"…Sasuke…don't…stop…." Hinata said in between moans and breaths as Sasuke went even faster. "…God, Sasuke…I'm about..." She stopped her sentence short as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore as the pressure inside him soon seeped out onto Hinata.

He groaned in response to her moan. (RHYME!) They both stood there, panting heavily as Hinata placed her hands against Sasuke's chest.

Lavender eyes met with pure black onyx eyes yet again…and locked with each other. Nothing else could pause this moment right now…nothing.

Hinata ran her hands through her hair and sighed in relief. She was finally satisfied…it took them a longer time then she expected but they had finally done what anyone expected hormone enraged teens to do. (May I remind you that they are 18? Good age too! LOL!)

Sasuke leaned in close to Hinata's face, close enough to feel her slow pants of breath on her face. He leaned in closer into her face and kissed her gently on the lips…slipping his tongue in at prosperous moments, and wrapping her legs around his waist as he sat down on the floor with her on his lap.

There was a moment of silence where their eyes locked once again as Hinata spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Sasuke…I-I…love…you", She said as she rested her head against his chest.

"…I love you too, Hinata." Sasuke started as he lifted his head up, "I've loved you ever since I saw you walking down those halls in preschool…I've loved you ever since we were friends…I've loved you for as long as I can remember. And I'll never let you go. **Never**"

**A/U NOTE: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me SOOO long to update. I got in trouble for wearing a hoodie at school since they aren't allowed and couldn't get a permission slip to Hersey Park…but then a week later got one. I had to pay off my 68 trip to Six Flags NJ so I could go and perform there and play in the park. Oh yeah, while in Six Flags we won first place…BAND AND CHOIR XD! Also, I got on one of the—no THE BIGGEST FASTEST ROLLER COASTER IN THE WORLD! Called the Kingda Ka…awesome. But before that I had to take my states state test so I could go to 8****th**** grade…o.O boo. I actually thought this really sucked though...the chapter...so tell me if it did or not. Not as long as I expected...grr.**

**But other than that I am really sorry…because well, I let you guys down. WAH. Oh yeah, I put my middle finger up to some 15 yr old that I was kind of taller than that looked like Harry Potter…and almost got my group (or me) kicked out of Six Flags…lol. Here's the #'s that were in the story.**

**# 1- Sake is a drink that is like alcohol in Japan…come to think of it…I had an online bf that was from—never mind…I WANT TO DRINK SOME SAKE ONE OF THESE DAYS! XD**

**#2- Got Rice is a song by Azn Pride…that is SO FUNNEH! LOL! **

**#3- I made a new level of stupidity for most of my friends that's when your so DAMN stupid that you make a new level. I'm currently at Blonde…which is seriously STUPID. So stupid in fact that I can't drink frappichino's (no offense for what I'm about to say) , because then I'll turn into a stupid blonde white girl. Seriously. O.O**

**#4- This is from "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls…I love them! :3**

**Well, that's it…wasn't as long as the other chappy…it was a rough 2,000 something words. But Tell me if it sucked or not. BYEZ!**

**Love, your favorite, best (acc. To purpleface14), smexiest (acc. To Suzume-kage), 12 yr old writer,**

**Lissa-Chan-sensei15 **


	6. It's a quick note for your fancie?

**Ok, everyone! It's your BADDEST (WTF?!), SMEXIEST, AWESOMEST, BEST 12 yr old writer here…Lissa-chan-sensei15!**

**I'm here to write a quick note to my fans and all my haters (Not like I GOT any! XD) :S.**

**Ok, I've got a **_**couple **_**concerns and a little bit of Lissa-Chan randomness…ok, here we go.**

**I'm happy that on my story I've had only had **_**one**_** bad review and that the first timers that read my story are lovin' it! Yeah! That means that I feel better about my self and some of my emo-ness and intention to burn someone's house down goes away! :D.**

…**This is a BAD concern. You know **_**exactly**_** what the **_**hell**_** I'm talking about. Some of y'all are so damn **_**stupid**_** that you ask me. You ask **_**me**_**. **_**If **_**I'm actually 12. You people don't **_**really**_** know how much that **_**pisses me off**_**. Don't ask me. If I have said it in over 5 chapters…even said that I have a web page on imvu…and faking my age of 15 on there…even **_**told ya'll DELIBERATLY**_** that I am 12 over a bazillion times…THEN DAMMIT I'M FUCKING 12! That shit really pisses me off. And if you don't believe me…then I **_**don't**_** have to give you no proof. Just shut the fuck up…read the story…or don't believe me. I don't really care. Just stop asking me. DAMN.**

**Ok, now…I **_**was**_** wondering if y'all liked my story or not…because personally, This is the **_**adapted **_**and **_**edited**_** version. For those of you wondering, "Why the hell is it adapted and whatever?! I bet you the other version was BETTAH!" Oh, how **_**wrong you are.**_** The other version was good. It was just that…I made Hinata **_**exactly the way she is now**_**. Also, I made Sasuke the same way. But not much really changed with is personality. I only used my notebook I used for idea's and other hints. If I **_**were**_** to **_**actually **_**use the other notebook…the chapters would SO short that…well, they'd suck. And the story would be so **_**damn boring**_** that not even **_**I would want to write them**_**. So…yeah. XD**

…**Ok, another concern or randomness. What did you guys think of the hardcore lemon? My friend Ashley thought that it was totally awesome. I thought that I could have done possibly much better on it…but, hey there's not much a 12 yr old can do when you have a life to juggle. LOL, but ok…really what did you think of it? I got bored with it after about 10 minutes of writing and more than 400 words later. (Yeah I can type **_**that **_**fast.) So , I just put in a bunch of extra shit and non-valuable shit that I knew would make you guys love me even more…yay. So yeah whatever gives me your feedback.**

**Just in case, you guys didn't know…I'm an emo kid, if you haven't already noticed this than let me give you some hints to prove this.**

**In the story possibly chapter 3 or 4 I said…I was feeling emo or depressed. **

**In my one-shot called, "Get Out", I said that I was bored and feeling emo.**

**Right now you can tell I'm feeling emo, because of the way I'm writing. A lot of periods (NOT LIKE THAT!) and less excitement and no more smiley faces.**

**Ok, so I bet you all are wondering the reason it takes me over a month and a half to update. Ok, I HAVE A COUPLE OF VERY GOOD AND REASONABLE REASONS:**

**Ok, I **_**HAD**_** a boyfriend…and I nicknamed him Shikamaru. (WHOOOO!) He broke up with me without saying anything and then when he said it…he said it in a bad way. So I punched him in the face….oh, yeah Lissa-Chan's got **_**skillz.**_** I'm the baddest 12 yr old bitch ALIVE.**

**I have a bunch of pussy ass teachers that give off a lot of homework and also **

**I'm tired…and also I ain't got all the time in the world to write my stories. It takes me TIME to write this shit…I got a life to live, and right now…it ain't working out too well, but well, enough for me to punch me ex in the face. XD**

**Last but not least…as I said, I gots a life to be livin'…revenge on my Ex, being 12, being evil, being Lissa-Chan, maintaining grades, cursin' out kids (yeah.), being evil-**_**er**_**, being the baddest, evilest, smexiest, craziest, most flirtacious bitch **_**alive.**_** So, yeah. If you don't see an update for a very long time then you know why. And the fact is I don't know what the next chapter is going to be about…:3 might be writin' a one-shot about death note…**

**Lovin' ya'll, and myself…**

**Love, your favorite, best (acc. To purpleface14), smexiest (acc. To Suzume-kage), 12 yr old writer,**

**Lisas-Chan-sensei15**

**BYEZ! :3**


	7. Aw shit, What is WE GONNA DO!

It's been a long time

**It's been a long time. I shouldn't have left you…without a good story to laugh to. But, please my fans allow me to **_**Break The Ice.**_** Allow me to get you right. Lol. Britney Spears and Aaliyah. :D But, yeah I haven't updated in a month because well, ya know that program that I was talking about that I was in? Got kicked out. My mom is settling shit and blaming me a bit so yeah, trying to handle it and get back in though. :D Wish me luck. Oh well, onto the fucking story. Also, it's the fucking SUMMER! That means summer camps and more updating so yeah. Short skit. **

Sasuke looked at the paper with utmost anger and a bit of horniness if you couldn't tell already.

The bump in his pants was on the verge of growing even larger as though he had put like, 10 bottles of Viagra (1) in his throat.

He overlooked the paper again as he mentally rolled his eyes and slammed the paper onto the table. He didn't really care what it said though, although it could mean life or death for him…or just a new way to get out of going to work in the morning.

He glazed his eyes over the black and white surface as he took a quick sigh and waited for his wife to get home.

He couldn't wait to tell her that their cat was actually a girl.

--

The REAL Story!

Naruto panted and sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow, to his neck and all the way to his even sweatier chest.

He felt as though he had had one of those hangovers that doesn't go away for the longest time. His eyes slowly turned from the pink-ish ceiling to the girl—no, _woman_ he was currently staring at.

She glanced at him and made a small flinch as she knew what he was staring at. She returned his stare with an exasperated flint of her green eyes.

Naruto hovered over her and felt her eyes looking at his reddening face…he knew why she was staring at him with such a look, a longing look that scared him. He had took the girl in her and destroyed it.

"…Naruto.", Said a breathy voice that made the air in the room stand still.

"…St—", He stopped in fear of what may happen next.

He stroked her body with a touch that she had never felt before.

--

Hinata saw a figure through blurry eyes looking at her with his head back on a desk.

Her head was clouded with thoughts...that probably were not even hers to begin with. She leaned forward and placed her head into her hands as she took a deep sigh and stayed in that position for somewhat 10 minutes.

Her head felt lightheaded as she thought back to what may have happened before she blacked out. '…What happened? Oh, god…I feel fucking _**terrible**_, what happe—', she stopped her thoughts short as she opened her fingers to see a little bit of the person who was across from her.

It was Sasuke…with only his boxers on. In a room with her…something _good_ must have happened if they're in a room together and she was…oh, lordie…naked? _Oh, __**yes**__**something**__must have happened if it was like this._

"…Sasuke?", she asked rubbing her hands through her hair, not even bothering to pick up her clothes and get dressed.

He fixed his eyes on her…but, yet it didn't seem as though.

My name is Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha. I am 18 years old, and I am emo. I have nothing to do in my life except try and get good grades, see if I can score a date with a girl and _at least_ have 10 dollars by the end of the day. I wanted to see if Kakashi was still in his classroom so that I could get some _advice_…yeah. But, when I stepped into that classroom I wasn't expecting that I would actually wind up having the weirdest/sex-filled night I would EVER be having in my whole life. Now, I'm sitting here with a naked girl across from me, who I must add has the sexiest body on the planet…anyways…I'm going to act like, well, I saw her last night in which I did.

Hinata grogginess started to set in as she looked at him,"…Sasuke…why?"

"…Why what?", He asked as she put her head in her hands.

'...I guess she _really_ doesn't know what's going on…', Sasuke thought to himself quietly and then he remembered how much he loved her. It kind of hurt that she didn't remember that she didn't remember him fucking her senseless. But, he'd probably have her out of this state before she could moan but he really needed to jog her memory back to normal.

"…Why am I here?", Hinata asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"…You should know why you're here", Sasuke said in a cold yet, sorrowful voice.

Hinata tried to think back she really did, but nothing came to her. She didn't know why she was naked, why Sasuke was sitting across from her and why her pussy began to ache.

"Maybe this should jog your memory…", Sasuke said as he held her by the chin and gently kissed her on the lips, he she had to feel _something_, he just didn't know what.

She pulled back amazed at what he had just done…had Sasuke Uchiha _kissed her_? No, this couldn't be true, or could it? She didn't know what was happening.

Hinata looked down, just to avoid looking at Sasuke's cold and meaningless eyes. She kept her head down…and could feel herself falling asleep quickly. But, then she saw something…weird.

'What the hell is th—oh my god.', she thought to herself as she saw a bump in Sasuke's boxers get larger and larger. 'Holy shit…is he getting a boner off of me?'

Hinata froze. He's getting a boner off of her. It was like a compliment without saying it but when you're naked and you don't know why, in another a room with another dude sitting right across from you. Then' it's _okay_ to do be scared and do this.

"What was that for?", Sasuke said touching the red mark ever so slightly just to avoid it stinging.

Hinata's hand hurt as she shook her head in shame at him. Getting a boner off of her…the _nerve _of some people.

"…Pervert!", She said as she sat down pulling on her bra and underwear. "You were getting a boner off of me!"

Sasuke's face turned red as he turned away from her in an embarrassed turmoil.

It was actually true, her naked body was turning him on more than usual…probably because, #1: She was _his and no one else_ that means, her sexy-ass body could be used to his whim and vice versa with her. And #2: And, well, DUH she was fucking _naked_ what is he _supposed to do?_ Just sta—no, just sit there and watch her without getting any sort of sexual arousment?!

It was quiet for a couple minutes…Sasuke thought how to jog her memory back to normal. Hinata just sat there and stared at the ceiling trying to remember why she was here, _everyone_ did _something_

Hinata looked at Sasuke for a second, to converse her thoughts to his face.

Could she have really…no she, couldn't have. She has a boyfriend, a life, that shouldn't revolve around Sasuke or cheating on her boyfriend for that matter. The thought of just seeing her and him d—she couldn't even possibly imagine her doing such a thing…and at 18. She took a skeptical glance around the room to see if she could find anything to help jog her memory. At first glance she saw _what seemed_ like a dirty cup? Who's the kind of idiot who leaves—never mind that. Then, after seeing something else she didn't know how to identify she saw…Hinata's eye twitched. It was…a pair of underwear.

'I think it's mine…oh _shit_.', Hinata thought in her head quietly as she widened her eyes at the fact that a pair of _her _underwear was lying on the floor at _school._ At that moment, something _weird_ happened. Something unexplainable. Hinata felt a surge of _something_ go through her head, she didn't know what. But just at that moment, she felt everything come back to her. The profanity, the evilness, the hand-clap, and the _wild, hot, and crazy sex_ her and Sasuke had about two hours ago.

'Oh, yes…it's good to be back', Hinata thought as she grinned _most satisfied_.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with a utmost blank look on his face.

What was up with her? She had some kind of weird grin on her face…and from his, ahem _experience_ she had only had a grin on her face 2 times today. First, when she had saw some somewhat hot guy pass-by, and now. Something good must have been happening. At least he hoped.

Hinata had kept that grin on her face for sometime now…even as she was putting on her bra, shirt and pants.

"…Sasuke?", she mumbled as she grinned through her teeth. Oh, today was going to be a good da—wait what time was it?

Sasuke turned to face a, to his demise, fully clothed Hinata grinning some more at him. What was she possibly planning to do?

"...Yeah?", Sasuke said in a monotone yet, bored type of sounding voice.

"Stay away from me.", Hinata words dripped venom as she voiced this insult towards her new found lover.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with such a force of confusion that it would have sent a confusion Pokémon (2) whirling in it's boots. Why had she had said that? He thought she loved her…he had to get to the bottom of this.

"…What's wrong with you Hinata?", Sasuke asked as he moved closer to her, inching his hand closer to hers.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke as though she had just snapped out of a never ending trance…she probably knew what was going on, And hopefully was just messing around Sasuke. For, the second _time today._

"Oh, no it's not you Sasuke…", she said as she smiled, "I still love _you_, babe"

Good to hear.

"I'm was just wondering, what we gonna do when Naruto gets here?"

Sasuke hadn't yet thought about that…he hadn't even thought that Naruto _even_ _was going to come back_ to get Hinata. He actually thought that he could just take Hinata home and have a round two, but, as Hinata had suggested it was time to think about what to do _when_ Naruto c—

Both Sasuke and Hinata looked back at the door as a slight bang was heard. They both exchanged confused glances as the bang got louder and a loud patter of feet were heard.

"..Oh shit.", Hinata whispered to Sasuke as she heard the door slam open with a force and a light poured into the little window in the classroom door.

Sasuke didn't really know what was going on and he didn't feel like finding out too late.

"What?", he asked quietly.

"It's Na—GET UP!", She yelled as she grabbed his arm and he stumbled forward almost falling over the floor.

"What's we do?"

"Improv, and then we'll meet up when we can."

Hinata recollected herself as she bent down to gather her stuff forcing her hair to scatter over the front part of her shirt. Naruto actually came…what a surprise, she thought to herself. She had a good idea what to do. She'd break up with Naruto in a day, just not to make him suspect anything weird. Becuase whatever happened Last Night should stay just between her and Sasuke.

She glanced upwards to see what was going on, but in the violence's place she saw a pair of azure blue eyes staring back at her.

Hinata jumped back a little bit as she realized it was Naruto looking back at her.

"Hinata!", Naruto said as those azure eyes, gleamed back at her with as much passionateness ( is that even a word? ) as a certain person named Sasuke.

Naruto's face lit up as he felt Hinata hug him, it was good to have her around again. She could never fufill his needs unlike, that other woman.

His smile faded as he saw Sasuke on the other side of the room, with his arms crossed, glaring at the two of them.

Naruto glared at the raven-haired one across the room. He thought of that fact that _he_ was in _here_ with _his girlfriend_. Such a silly thought, he said to himself quietly. The thought of such a thing, it actually scared him out of his wits, sure he had a _nice time_ last time, But the fact that it was 7 in the a.m. and his girlfriend was in a room with _him_ for at least more than a day, it amused him that they might even think about kissing. So ha, Uchiha Sasuke. You're not stealing my girlfriend…again.

"…Sasuke.", Naruto said as he still played around with that recent thought.

"Naruto.", Sasuke nodded.

Hinata swore she saw lightning bolts appear at the site of those two glaring at each other. Over _her?_ This last year high school _would be good!_ Then, it hit her…she needed to meet up with Sasuke. Poor Naruto…ah, well, he wasn't a good boyfriend, anyways. He'd be better off without her.

Hinata slightly waved her hand to catch Sasuke's attention, as he glanced her way and she mouthed the words: _You, me at your house, at 10 in the pm. Bring something._ He nodded slightly just enough to her attention but not enough to get Naruto's attention.

"…I'm going home, Sasuke.", Naruto said as he turned around "I'm not sure if buses run this early."

'Oh, damn that was petty…', Hinata thought as she made a 'ooooh' face.

"Oh, yeah...", Naruto said with his back still turned to Sasuke "Stay away from Hinata"

" I wouldn't want to be near her anyways."

  

Hinata felt herself being carried very gently. It was probably Naruto…she felt as though she was kind of on a cloud, a nice billowy cloud made of deliciously tast—WHAT THE HELL?!

She was dropped abruptly onto the couch…upside down to her demise. Hanging from that little corner on the bed at Naruto's apartment. It was messy as usual. (I SO don't feel like explaining what it looks like, I'm fucking tired.)

From the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto walk over to the couch and plant his face deep into the couch cushions.

Hinata SO didn't feel like getting up, so she just moved around a bit to get adjusted to hanging upside down. She was so incredibly bored. It wasn't funny.

She felt like doing something…whoa, the bed just tilted. Either it had _slid_ a bit off it's hinges, or she was just hallucinating. Which she was sure she wasn't.

She flipped over at the expense of the bed…thank god it wasn't her house. Looking under the bed felt like it would be slightly more interesting than this.

She reached her hand as far as it could go to search under the bed…for no reason at all.

She felt an applesauce cup, why it was under bed? She really _didn't_ know. She reached a bit further and felt that vibr—_stick thingy_ she had lost over a month ago. Then at last, she felt something that she couldn't even assume what it was.

In a confused state she flipped off from the bed and pulled it up.

Oh, my _gawd_. She couldn't believe it. Okay, so she knew something was up…first the bed was off it hinges, then the fact Naruto smelled weirder than usual, NOW a pair of thongs that DEFINTITLY wasn't his or hers.

Dammit, some serious _shit_ was going _down._

**Sorry people, for not updating in such a long time, 2 months I told you I was in summer camp…and now I'm going to 8****TH**** GRADE YEAH-UH BOY-EE!! DAMMIT, I'M SO AWESOME! Yes! But, that means I will have **_**EVEN**_** SLOWER updates…SOWWEE. But, now I will tell what's been happening over this MORE THAN 2 MONTH PEROID! Might seem confusing but hey…that's just meh. Oh, yeah in novemeber on the 18****th**** I turn 13 a long time away but who cares YOU GUYS BETTER SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT TO MEH!**

* * *

Oh yeah...we went yesterday, it was awesome ya know that other coaster in nj called the kindga ka? I went on this coaster similar to it! I was like in a demonic voice, GET READY me and morgan (my friend with me becuase it was a camp and you had to be in a group no less than three so we were avoiding mrs.proctor our main director and mr.fairfax who almost caught us! LOL) were like what? Then it went so fast I almost peed on me self...lol then on the side winder...lol. It pulled you backwards then you went forwards and went into a loop...and other things, then went backwards through it again. I was cursing so much and you know like that hiss noise roller coasters make? I was on it it hadn't even started and it made that noise and I screamed so loud people were looking at me and morgan was like. covering her head and I was like after that bump I was like fuck you morgan for dragging me on it. She started laughing, and I was sorry people on the ride for cursing so damn much. Then I got boob advice by two guys I--

as I was saying they were two guys I know, and they were like, you shouldn't hide your breasts you want people to think you're flat chested? I was like lol. then justin (possibly gay and hangs out with germaine other due who was boob-talking meh) was like becuase your boobs are actually nice, so I was like WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT HELL?! Then me and my friends were playing would you rather and truth or dare and we made a new term called rainbow jumper which means guys are gay...some guys, then we said would you rather fuck Mrs.Lilly (she has a 16 mile wide ass so we call her 16 mile wide i made it up) and they said they'd rather be gay, I said becuase it would take them days and miles DAYS AND MILES LOL. Then the next day we made a group hand sign for R.J'S and got boob advice again by the same people, justin was like she hides her breasts, and I was like, Parnell (Main Rainbow Jumper lol gay-ass) please kill me, then germaine joined in and was like yeah but at the water park in hershey she dam sure wasn't-

--wasn't hiding them things, and I was like KILL MEH NOW! And then he was like bu they were nice, I was like, mumbled thanks...then i told my friends tahja and shae who have serouisly big boobs, and they were like you really weren't! (I'm only at a C) so I had ona cute pink and gold bikini that was so hot on meh, anyways, we wrapped up the last day of camp today with a water fight, which I proudly participated in, and then on the groind walking my dog I found a sidekick 3! and yesterday after the trip I was walking my dog right? then this african kinda dude was like YOU WALK DOG OR DOG WALK YOU! I was like, sir IM the owner I obviously walk the dog, and then he was NO DOG WALK YOU, so I was like okay, then walked away and my dog say a cta and the lady on her porch was like are you sure you can handle that dog? I was like yeah...then (after countless minutes (3) of pulling baxter away he's so cute) he tried to poop on someone's lawn and the lady was like oh great dog pooping on my lawn, and I was--

--I was like, NO BAX! Then he stopped then tried again and the lady was like you gotta a pooper scooper honey? I was NO. in a mean tone, becuase she was being a bitch about it and then baxter tried to poop again and I was like, DUDE C'MON! Then the lady mocked meh, and I said this loud enoguh for her to hear, I was like, Fuck you...then told my mom (not the fu part she's not a big fan of cursing, yet she does it herself) then today, later on today I read a good story and found out my ex was dating MY BEST FRIEND! UGH! But, after self-therapy, (wanna be a therapist when I grow up although I have ADD, lol.) I was like I'm happy for you two and I saw numerous pictures of them on their pages (not on here), and I hit the roof, but now my ex and I are best friends and so are me and Antaya (other best friend whos dating ex) and I's is now texting antaya and talking to you. So yeah. How was your day? LOL.

* * *

**Ok so that's what was happening…oh yeah numbers…**

**(1)- Everyone knows what **_**Viagra**_** is…it's makes guy's dicks bigger. Lofl. (Laugh out fucking loud)**

**(2)- Pokémon…worst fake anime show made in fucking **_**history**_**. Pikachu's so damn kawaii (cute in Japanese) though.**

**I think that's about it, still sowwee.**

**Love, your favorite, best (acc. To purpleface14), smexiest (acc. To Suzume-kage), 12 yr old writer,**

**Lissa-Chan-sensei15**

**P.S.- Another 3,000 something word chappy thanks to summaries and shit…lofl. BYEZ!**


	8. The Final Confrontation!

Hey my fans

Hey my fans! I know the last chapter kind of sucked…to me it did I don't know about you. I meant to tell you these announcements: 1. Since I'm going to 8th grade…that means less updates. :p sucks right? But hey, after that more updates. 2. I got back into that program I told you about. :D but that means, even SLOWER updates. Sorry yet again. 3. I'm updating now so I won't have to worry about it. :D Okay here we go. Don't I sound stressed? But anyways, I meant to tell you that…starts crying T-This is the says quickly LAST CHAPTER. I'm crying hard man. HARD. Real HARD. I'm a miss this story…but, good new sis theres a sequel. Read my profile to find out.

LAST CHAPTER

Shikamaru looked at the naked body that was panting and quietly moaning his moan at every single available moment.

"…Damn.", Shikamaru had said when she was finished and that eruption of pleasure had worn off, although he wished it hadn't gone away so soon.

"Shut up…and do me.", The voice said.

"I wish I could, what a drag."

He couldn't believe that he was jackin' off to a sim girl.

-The REAL Story!

Hinata had to regain her composure back to it's normal state. But, right at this moment it was physically impossible for her to even try and do that, because of the situation going on right now.

People don't appreciate when serious shit is going on, especially the fact when you find a pair of nasty thongs under your boyfriend's bed…and they ain't yours.

You'd think that Hinata would take this nicely, and say gentle things then, give him another chance. But, when you live in her family and have her kind of friends and her kind of mind. There is no second chance. Her family's like the mafia of Konoha. We're nice to you, mi casa es tu casa, but no. There's a spot when and where you specifically cross the fucking line. Mess with the family, we mess up you face.

There was a nice choice of whether Hinata should let her family deal with this…which would mean they'd probably mess him up or better yet, kill him. But, the killing part was out of the question…indefinitely.

Or she could just deal with him herself…a whole bunch a talk and maybe a few death threats, the fact that he had cheated on her was a surprise…but not really. Because, trust me, she wasn't exactly Miss Lil' Bo Peep herself.

…More along the lines of Lil' Riding Ho. Although she'd rather not use that to describe herself, especially at this moment.

Hinata quickly brought herself up to sitting position, making her hair fly different which and ways. She didn't really care whether Naruto cheated or not. It was just the fact that he had forgotten to dispose of the evidence. She hated to sound like Neji so badly but…she had to at this moment.

Naruto Uzumaki, you sicken…therefore your fate is sealed. Ha, so take that…in ya balls.

He might not even have balls by the time she was finished. Eh, a challenge was good for her.

--

Uzumaki Naruto lay on the couch, face down, just to hide his shame. Well, it wasn't really shame. It was more along the lines of a nice crazy smirk.

Why he had the crazy smirk? He didn't exactly know. But, it was probably a nice logical reason to that.

Sure, he had cheated on his girlfriend. Sure, he had probably left some evidence here to convince himself that he had actually had sex with that girl over the weekend. Oh, hell..he didn't even remember her name for god sakes, what kind of dude exactly was he?

But, he hadn't done what he had done in vain. Hinata may have been incredibly sexy, and knew how to make a dude wait, if ya know what I'm saying. But, other than that she was boring…she barely spent time with him. She always spent time with her friends…and others. And, hell, she probably was cheating on his ass too!

Time for an intervention, Naruto thought as he lifted himself up.

--

Sasuke looked at the clock…as he resisted the urge to run over to the Hokage-sama and convince her that Naruto was secretly a missing-nin that killed his clan, not Itachi. But, no that would be trifling. A word rarely used by Sasuke.

He sighed, with most annoyance. Who knows she might even be cheating on him with Naruto…

Such thoughts annoyed him even further.

"…She's got 5 minutes", Sasuke claimed quietly to himself "…or I'm killing Naruto."

--

Naruto lifted himself from the couch. The final confrontation…like some kind of Death Note (1) shit.

The air wasn't too tense, but you had to know something weird was about to go on. Proabably a fight? Who knows.

Hinata was sitting down on the bed, a calm smirk upon her lips. She smelled a bit of fear on Naruto's breath. Actually, his breath stank. She could smell it all the way from over here. If he was this scared…then, I wonder how much he'd be scared when she'd sick her guards on him. As she said before, she really didn't care if Naruto had cheated on her or not…it's just the fact that he had been so careless with the disposal of the evidence…that's what had disturbed her.

Naruto wondered how this confrontation would go…maybe he start it off himself. Hopefully, Hinata didn't start it off. Breath, slowly in and out…Naruto thought to himself as he stood over a curious Hinata.

"…Hey, um…Hinata", Naruto started, " Wha—"

Naruto was stopped short as Hinata waved him away with a swish (only thing I could think of :D) of her finger on his lip.

"…Shut up.", Hinata replied subtly.

Naruto looked at her with widened eyes and a confused look, because right now…well, there were two words on his simple mind. 'I'm dead'

Hinata glared at him, with a slight smirk on her face. She chuckled a bit, "Naruto…", her face straightened as she started, " I don't know who you think I am…"

"…You're Hi—", Naruto whimpered.

"Shut up.", Hinata hissed, "…At first I was wondering if you were cheating or not when we started dating, and I was like, "Man, I don't know"."

"…So, I stopped caring…", She said as she paced the room with boredom, "…then, next thing I know I get trapped in a fucking classroom, with Sasuke…for about two days, y'know? Then, afterwards I come to my supposed…"

Naruto watched her every steps with anticipation…wondering if she was gonna lash out on his ass. Hopefully, not.

Hinata made two quotation marks with her fingers. "…Boyfriends house.", she began again, "…and find a thong. Wow, was I fucking surprised"

"…You were?", Naruto tried to compensate with the angry Hyuga woman.

"I swear if you don't shut up…", Hinata stated as she stopped in her tracks and glared hardly at Naruto.

Naruto gave off a hushed whimper.

"…Anyways, lemme get straight to the point.", Hinata smirked. "…You cheated on m—"

"No, I did—", Naruto tried to retaliate but was cut off by Hinata.

"…Last time, shut the _fuck up._", Hinata started camly. "The evidence is clear and you _have no way out of this one_"

Naruto gulped in fear, well, she was right. He had gotten this far and expected to go out with a FUCKING bang. Okay? Hell, with all that crap that woman was doing to him last night, who would have remembered to even _try _and get rid of the evidence?! He was NARUTO UZUMAKI , FOR GOD'S SAKES! Last night, he woke up in the night and went to sleep at DAWN! Then, he remembered about Hinata! What the HELL!

And _especially since he _had those awesome nights with Sakura, it actually surprised him.

"…So, now I'm going to leave.", Hinata _finally_ stated.

Naruto disregarded this for a quick second remembering something, something _very_ important.

"What about my stuff?!", He whined.

"I'll burn it and send the ashes back to you.", she grinned turning her back to him.

'I should stop hanging around Sasu-kun so much…wait when did I start calling him SASU-KUN?!', Hinata thought.

"What about _your stuff_?", He questioned grinning and holding up a blue bra.

"I'll send someone over for it…"

"I'—", Naruto tried _terribly_ to declare but was horribly interrupted and wrong.

"You touch my stuff, you will find yourself buried 8 feet underground."

Naruto gulped…for the third time today. Pretty sad actually.

--

'Two…fucking minutes left.', Sasuke thought as he still had that _wonderful_ _urge_ to just go run to Hokage-sama and _now_ convince her that Naruto was Yondaime-sama. Ha, take that in your 2-inch small dick. No wonder Hinata dumped him for me.

His thoughts were interrupted for a second…hmmm.

_Step…step…crash!_

Sasuke turned around with a wild expression and a kunai armed in one hand.

"Sasuke…", A voice called out.

The kunai hit the floor with a thud a Sasuke smirked at the sexy figure wearing a black hoodie (that was open, oh yeah), a black (very TIGHT) T-shirt with the words censored on it, skinny jeans and a pair of flat shoes.

"I thought you'd never come.", Sasuke breathed through his teeth "…I was about to go get you."

"I know you were.", Hinata smirked.

"I like that shirt…maybe we should remove that censor bar.", Sasuke grinned.

"I like those pants…"

"I like the censor bar…but I _love_ what's underneath"

"I love your dick…"

"I love what's unde—Hell, I love your tight pussy."

"Wanna make it the best thing that's ever happened?"

"Damn straight", Sasuke said as he pulled Hinata into a tight and sexy kiss, then onto the floor.

'Ha, Naruto…I won. I loved your girl and now I got her.'

It's over.

I know you going to miss it.

I gonna too!

But the sequel will be up in a matter of months to a year, also…

I will be posting some one-shots and two-shots (two chapter stories), _just_ to test my ability.

So, for the final time…

Love, your favorite, best (acc. To purpleface14), smexiest (acc. To Suzume-kage), 12 yr old writer,

Lissa-chan-sensei15


End file.
